A Surprise Valentine
by curlyhairedcrazygirl
Summary: Samar is stuck at a stuffy society ball until her night is transformed by a mysterious boy - Jace! A one shot written for a friend, please R&R XD


A little one shot written for my friend (Samar) who loves Jace. This wasn't written for general release, so some of the names etc are stuff relating to our lives, but I think it makes sense anyway. Reviews much appreciated. Really looking for criticism (constructive!) to improve my writing XD Hope you enjoy it! 

Sighing gently to herself, Samar left the crowded ballroom with its stuffy society bores, and slobbering old men, walking out into the cool night air. Honestly, she couldn't understand why anyone got excited over these things. Hurray, the first ball of the season… the dresses were nice but that was about it. Of course at barely 16 years of age she was hardly a seasoned commentator but still. The whole thing was pointless.

That's not what her father would have argued though. _Samar. We must find you a nice young man now you are of marriageable age. _She supposed this bizarre social ritual was still preferable to some arranged union with a specky foreign git. But so far even this was failing; no presentable young men had made advances. Although that could have been slightly down to her *ahem* high standards. But then again, she was hardly going to be one of those hopeless girls who proclaimed undying love for the first male they laid eyes on like Miss Evelyne of Capenhurst.

As Samar stood on the patio, she felt like she could be the only person in the world. She wore her full length black dress, with sleeves made of fine lace. While it covered her chest, the lace there was fine, made with a pattern of birds, almost like a tattoo. She struck a striking figure, with bright red lips too. Not exactly the pretty fine young lady look though. _Not going to get you any suitors_ though she thought_, I'll be_ _forever alone_. Especially tonight, a special Valentine's Day ball, the night before the day of love, so supposedly, they could all meet there potential valentines. _Ugh_ she grimaced.

She'd had the tiniest hints of interest before, but it never went anywhere. First there was Mr Lloyd Williams. A terribly suitable candidate, higher than her socially, friendly, but far too gushing. _Sweetie pie_ she shuddered, _honestly sweetie pie?_ Next was Mr Bain, Physically striking, but while potentially nice, could only have been seen as arrogant and rude by many of her peers, and well… the circumstances just never worked out. Well those encounters had hardly filled her with hope for the fabled thing called love.

At least she could stand and contemplate the random depressingness of the world from a beautiful garden. It looked like something from a fairytale, all twilight lit, half shadows, and shining moonlight. Truly, the land around Miss Lloyd's house was very special. It nearly beat living in the town apart from the ungodly stink of animals that rose at times. But now, the garden was fragrant, with the carefully tended flowers first coming into bloom. The garden was bordered by a seemingly solid wood, although Samar knew better, having played in there with the very same Miss Lloyd much when they were children. Quite peacefully, she just stood for a little while, wishing she could stay out here away from the whole stupid dance for as long as possible.

All of a sudden, a distant blonde figure burst out of the far side of the woods. In the light, Samar couldn't make out if it was someone she knew, but the mysterious individual was clearly in a state of some distress. As he drew closer Samar knew he must have come from the ball, dressed in a white dress shirt, although he'd lost his formal tie and jacket. Suddenly, too suddenly, he was nearly face to face with Samar. _Oh_ said her brain, _Oh_. For this was no ordinary boy. His face was sculpted, and beautiful, with fine features, a narrow mouth. His hair was fine and gold and curly, settling in the half light almost like a halo. He looked up at her with molten gold eyes, half of a confident smirk on his face despite his obvious panic, "I'm Jace" he said, barely out of breath "Know anywhere near here, where I won't be found?"

Dumbstruck, Samar could only nod, trying to comprehend the fact that boys like that actually existed, breathing the same air as the rest of the world. She mentally shook herself. Now was not the time to be gawping like an idiot. "Here," she said, grabbing his hand, shocked by her own boldness, "this way." She ran towards the woods to her left, ducking behind a thick layer of vines to reveal a tiny, and child size path.

"Straight down this path?" the golden boy, _Jace _she corrected herself, said. "Urm well not exactly, I'd better come with you." she replied. Not exactly true, but this was way better than returning to her safe and boring little world. "Fine." Jace said, smiling evilly at her. "Well we're going nowhere at this pace. Come here" Tentatively Samar stepped forward, and before she knew it, she was swept into his warm and strong arms.

Before her mind even had time to try and make sense of this new and entirely pleasant development, they sped away. _This is way faster than a normal person should be able to run_ she puzzled, _especially carrying a great lump like me._ All too soon it seemed, Jace started to slow down, until he was just walking along, Samar still tucked in his arms.

"Is this the place?" he asked, gently setting her down. "Yep, that's the one." Samar replied, more out of breath than him, despite not having even done the running. They looked together at the scene at the end of the path. Nestled in the towering woods was the tiniest cottage, long since abandoned, so the vines and flowers grew freely over it. "It looks like something from a fairytale" whispered Jace. It truly did, with the light of the moon filtering through the leaves in a sort of tangle of silvery ribbons. Without saying another word he took her hand again and led them down the remaining part of the path, opening the creaking door tentatively, as if he was waiting for the fairytale monster to leap out.

Inside, the cottage was surprisingly clean. There was a small table and chairs, a little fireplace, and against the far wall, a bed. Quickly, Jace went to the grate and lit a fire, which soon filled the tiny room with warmth. He sat on the bed, she sat on the chair. "So…" he said, "How do you know about this place?" "Used to play here as a kid" Samar smiled, remembering ridiculous times. "We used to sleep over, hence the furniture." They lapsed back into silence, watching the flames flicker and burn.

Samar tuned her head slightly, finally getting a chance to look properly at Jace. In the flickering firelight his angular, sculpted features were even more unearthly, his dark golden hair, illuminated. His shirt hung loosely around his slim frame, with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. On the bare skin Samar could see faint outlines of scars, or maybe tattoos standing out in silvery white against the gentle gold of the rest of his arm. She looked back to his face, as he stared with surprising intensity into the fire, his eyes half closed.

Suddenly, he seemed to realise he was being watched, tilting his head to look back at Samar, his confident smirk firmly back in place. Quickly she looked away, but she knew it was too late. He knew she'd been looking. A blush rose up her cheeks.

"Err… so how long do you think we'll have to wait here?" she hurriedly asked. "Well," said Jace, "That I am not entirely sure of. However long it takes to convince some git that I wasn't looking for a fight when I, ahem, made a comment on his choice of hairstyle?" He chuckled at the memory, and went back to his fire watching. Samar stared again, still trying to work out if this wasn't some sort of bizarre dream, trapped in a fairytale cottage with an angel-boy for who knows how long.

Without looking up this time he said to her, in quieter tones "Come over here… Look at how the flames dance… It's like that ridiculous ball, but free and…. beautiful." Slowly, tentatively, Samar walked across, sitting next to Jace, _close_ to Jace. He leaned into her, his breath brushing her ear. "Just look at it" So she did, appreciating the passionate fiery dance that so entranced Jace.

All of a sudden she felt his gaze on her. With a start she looked up, heart beating a little faster. His face felt very close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Eyes alight with flickering shadows of flames he whispered "I suppose I should say thank you. This is the perfect place not too be found." Very slowly he lowered his face to hers, head tilting slightly, as his beautiful eyes closed. Without even thinking about it Samar lent in, inhaling the warm woody scent. His lips touched hers so gently and sweetly, and so soft. In that moment everything felt right, and perfect and magical.

As they broke apart, Samar looked into his eyes; their normal cockiness disappeared, replaced with the slightly shocked but still blissful look that she was sure must be reflected in her own. Without words she leant back in, harder this time, his mouth startled beneath hers. Quickly though he kissed her back, passionately. Samar's hands folded themselves around his neck, pulling herself closer, as Jace did the same, fingers running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her deeper, and she felt like she could be drowning in him, in this feeling.

Without warning, Jace flipped her on to her back with a quick and easy movement, gently laying his slim, but strong frame on top of her. He gazed at her, with a passion that made her want to keep him there forever. He kissed her again and again, till her head was swimming, her breath coming in short gasps. Jace moved his mouth from hers tracing down the side of her neck, warm lips sending shivers down her spine. With a half-desperate moan Samar ran her hands along the edge of his shirt, sliding them onto the smooth strong muscles of his chest. She felt him shudder slightly and he kissed her lips again, with an even greater desire. His hands moved down her body, fingers skimming her waist as he tried valiantly to get even closer to her.

At an abrupt knock on the door, Jace leapt off Samar, breaking the magic, the almost trance like state between them. "Jace, Jace, You in there?" called a female voice. Bewildered, Jace just stood there for a second "Yep, yeah, I'm here… Not pounded to a pulp in a gutter somewhere, I'll be right out Isobel, just a minute." But Isobel was already opening the door. She was tall blonde, stunning and imperious, scanning the tiny room, and seeing Samar there, hair all messed up and out of place, lipstick smudged, a blush staining her cheeks. "Oh…oh. Well Jace we've still got to leave. Now." Ever so slowly, Jace followed her out the door. Before it closed behind him, Samar saw his face turn and look at her, full of remorse. "Goodbye." he whispered, then the door shut behind him, and the room which had felt warm and magical, now seemed empty and creepy. Reluctantly, Samar got up and began the long walk back to the party, the real world, the mundane. 

Gentle morning light streamed through Samar's eyelids. With a groan she opened them, looking up at her familiar ceiling. She yawned, stretched, and suddenly, all the events of yesterday evening tumbled back into her mind, a flood of fairytale places, golden boys and stolen kisses. _It can't be real _she told herself. _It can't be_. She leant back against her pillows, turning to look the other way, towards her windows. Lying on the far side of her bed lay a little piece of paper, folded to sit on the pillow. Quickly she grabbed it, opening it eagerly. In elegant black ink a few words were scrawled.

Good morning Beautiful,

Love your Valentine x


End file.
